Ravings of a Jaded Woman
by majesticwolf27
Summary: When a member of the group is murdered, the blame is placed on Toph. She's left scrambling to prove her innocence and that her old friend is still alive. Toph seeks help from the person she least expected. Tokka. Kataang. Maiko. Suru. Rating is for language, although I think the prologue is clean.
1. Prologue

**Ravings of a Jaded Woman**

**Prologue:**

After two long years of undercover work, it was finally over. I had single-handedly destroyed the biggest threat to peace since the days of Ozai. It was a great feeling, and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have become my family. But, first things first.

"Barkeep, I need a fire whiskey! Put it on the Bei Fong tab!" I yelled as I entered the tavern. I fumbled around until I came to a barstool and took a seat. Stupid shoes.

A glass was set into my outstretched hand, and the barkeeper hesitated before releasing it.

"You're Toph Bei Fong?" He asked. His voice placed him at about thirty, seven years older than me, but it was the absolute disgust that rang through his voice that piqued my interest.

"Yeah, what of it?" I demanded before gulping down my drink.

"But, your eyes miss…" There was confusion replacing the disgust as he spoke this time.

"Trust me, I'm blind." I snapped, wondering if he meant to mug me or pick a fight.

"Toph Bei Fong, you are under arrest for murder. If you resist, our orders are to kill you." A deep voice boomed from behind me as his strong hands clamped down onto my shoulders.

"Fine, no problem, but I'll be needing a whiskey for the road." I replied. This situation was not uncommon—though this was the first murder accusation—and I wasn't overly concerned. In fact, in my days before going undercover, I had been arrested quite a bit.

I'd go to jail, and then Aang or sometimes Sokka would come and get me out. The longest I had ever been jailed was a week, but that was because Aang had been negotiating with a bunch of singing nomads and it took forever for him to hear about my arrest.

Might as well be drunk if I'll be spending the night in prison.

* * *

I was asleep when my cell door clanged open.

"Did Twinkletoes finally show up and tell you guys that this is all some misunderstanding?" I asked before smiling.

"Aang will not be coming to rescue you considering who you killed." The monotonous voice answered as the door shut.

"Mai?" Okay, now I was officially confused. Even if I had killed someone, why would Mai be involved in it. Or the Fire Nation no less.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that our past relationship will have any bearing on this situation." Mai replied sharply.

"What situation? What's going on?" I asked, fear creeping into my veins.

"Toph Bei Fong, you're being formally arrested by order of Avatar Aang for the murder of Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Mai's voice broke as she spoke, and I could feel the blood draining from my face, and hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"What? That's not funny Mai!" I snapped, jumping to my feet.

"This isn't a joke Toph! Sokka is dead and everyone thinks that you're to blame!" Mai yelled, her voice thick with tears.

"That's not possible. I would never…" I fell to my knees as they gave out, and I realized I was trembling. "He can't be…I would feel it. There's been a mistake." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Mai's hands were suddenly wiping my face, wiping my tears away. I was crying.

I never cry.

"Toph-" Mai began, but another voice interrupted us.

"Firelady Mai, we must go before the guards get suspicious." A servant called.

Mai helped me to my feet before leaving.

The door shut and the silence that ensued was nearly unbearable.

Sokka can't be dead, and if by some horrible mistake he was, I never would have had a part in it.

I cried myself into an angst-filled sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the faint smell of burnt hair and heavy footsteps.

"Hey Sparky," I mumbled, my thoughts returning to the nightmare I was living. Did Sokka die without knowing my love for him?

No.

Sokka was **not **dead.

Zuko tossed a package into my lap. I opened it with a long nail—clean I might add—and ran my fingers over the contents.

It was Sokka's favorite sleeveless tunic. I set the package next to my pillow and tilted my head up to "stare" at Zuko.

"Toph, at this point only Mai and I believe your innocence. I don't believe that Sokka is dead. That being said, I need you to find him." Zuko said softly, pressingly.

"What if we're wrong about this? What if he is dead?" I asked, though the words brought bile high into my throat.

"Then you'll be executed for murder just the same as you will if you don't break out of here." He answered honestly, almost coldly.

"You want me to break out, to become a fugitive?" I asked incredulously before jumping up.

Zuko pulled me into a tight hug, and I found myself clinging to him like a small child.

"Yes, I do, because if you don't then you **will **die." He whispered.

I nodded and pulled away, my fingers still gripping his kimono.

"Can I take Sokka's tunic? It's his favorite one, and I'm sure he misses it." I said quietly, and I think we both realized how much we needed those words to be true.

Zuko nodded and I pressed the package tightly to my chest with one hand.

"Spirits be with you Toph."

"Thank you." I whispered, silently agreeing with him. I needed them now more than ever.

I took my free hand and grabbed the back of Zuko's head. He gave the slightest nod before I slammed it into my knee and escaped through the cell door.

* * *

**Author's note: this is just the prologue of what is looking like a thirteen chapter story—if it follows my pre-written plan—with an epilogue. I know this is a bit confusing, and there are probably many questions. All will be answered in time. The next chapter has a bit more excitement in it. Like I said, I have the outline done and I don't envision it taking long for the first chapter to be up. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Ravings of a Jaded Woman**

**Chapter 1-**

The only plan I could come up with involved finding Aang and Katara. There's no way that they could believe I could kill Sokka.

I was sitting just outside of the Fire Nation capitol, taking a few minutes to catch my breath.

To say that the guards were pissed that I knocked Sparky out cold would be a vast understatement.

Luckily my work undercover had brought me to the Fire Nation, so I had a stash of money and clothing about a day's journey away.

I would change clothes and board the next ferry to the Earth Kingdom. From there it would be easier to learn the evidence against me and find out where Aang and Katara were.

I decided it was as good a plan as any and began walking, my mind drifting.

*Flashback*

_Sokka nudged my arm and I could practically feel his grin._

"_This is so cool Toph! Look at that sunset!" he said with so much excitement that I couldn't bring myself to point out the obvious. _

_After all, tonight was the last time I would get to spend some time with him until after the mission King Bumi was sending me on._

"_Hey Sokka…" I paused until I felt the slight shift of his body towards mine, indicating that I had his full attention. "If we couldn't talk for a while, or see each other, could you promise me not to worry? Can I trust you to have faith in me?" I hadn't meant to sound so dramatic, but Sokka's arms went around me in an attempt to comfort me._

"_Of course, but you'd better have a damn good story when you came back." He said before releasing me._

_I punched his shoulder and we both laughed._

*End Flashback*

Two years had passed since then. I had missed him terribly while I was gone, and I had promised myself that I would never leave his side again.

But now, now I may not have a choice.

I decided to stop and sleep for the evening. I forced two slabs of earth from the ground, slid in between them, and closed my makeshift tent off. I curled into myself, wishing for sleep.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, shivering violently. My dreams had been horrible. With me, my dreams weren't really clear images—since my earth bending could only do so much—but vibrations and sounds. And I had dreams of Sokka's dying vibrations and pain filled screams. It was hard to tell if it was real or not.

I shook the negative thoughts away and pushed my earth tent back into the ground. That done, I began walking once again.

It didn't take long to reach the small field where I had buried a metal box. While there, I changed out of my dirty clothes and into a red—according to the shopkeeper—kimono and put a heavy hooded cloak into my satchel. According to Katara during a long ago shopping trip, the heavy wool cloak was black, but for all I knew, it could be that dreadful color pink that Ty Lee was always trying to dress me in.

I filled the satchel with all of the gold coins that I could stuff inside before adding a fake passport and a pair of thick seal skin boots. The boots were a precaution. I intended on staying barefoot for the duration of my status as a fugitive, but Aang and Katara could be visiting her family in the Southern Water Tribe, and I was not about to freeze my feet off.

I sealed the box again and reburied it before setting course for the docks.

* * *

It was two days on a crowded, smelly boat before I heard mention of my escape.

I was eating lunch on the afternoon of the third day, and an older lady had taken the open seat across from me.

"Do you remember that little girl that helped end the war when she was only twelve? She was born of nobility…an earth bender." She asked. I decided to humor her to see how much I could find out from her.

"Sure, Toph Bei Fang or something, right?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Fong! That's right, her name is Toph Bei Fong. Have you heard what happened?" She asked before taking a bite of her roll. It sounded as though she had no teeth.

"No, I've been caring for family in a pretty isolated area." I lied, wondering what sort of trouble I had made by escaping.

She leaned towards me and dropped her voice conspiratorially. "After the war it seems that she made quite a name for herself. She was quite the warrior and cleaned up well when the occasion called for it. Anyway, two years ago she just vanished. Apparently she resurfaced a few months ago and killed an old friend without provocation, though some people are saying she was jaded.

"Anyhow, she was captured about a week ago and escaped the very same night. It's such a shame. I used to dream that she would marry my son and be able to protect him, he's a bit of a wimp. Though I suppose I should be glad that never happened." She sighed softly, though I wasn't sure if she was reminiscing or getting tired.

"Do you know why they believe it was her? Maybe there's something that was missed or something." I asked hopefully.

"No," she clucked her tongue. "The day the man was slain, more than a dozen witnesses saw them eating lunch together. Later that day, when his home collapsed, a witness saw her fleeing his home. If she was innocent, why did she run? And at the very least, why didn't she try to pull him from the rubble? The house was composed completely of earth aside from a few necessities."

Shit. My heart sank. The thought that Sokka had been killed by my element made it hard to breathe.

No. I had to keep hope that he was alive.

"I would imagine that The Council of the Nations has her as wanted?" I wondered, childishly clinging to the hope that she would say no.

"From what my son says, and he's pretty reliable when it comes to gossip, she was able to escape by attacking the Fire Lord. Despite his downplay of the situation, The Council was enraged and ordered her to be killed on sight." She was silent for a moment and gasped. "Oh my, we've been speaking for quite a while. I need to check on my husband. I'll see you around darling."

I was frozen as the woman left.

Aang always had the final say in any Council decisions. He had obviously been convinced of my guilt. That being the case, I had no idea what to do. I was desperate to prove my innocence, and since it was obvious I had been framed, my conviction that Sokka was alive was stronger than ever.

But who could I possibly turn to?

It had to be someone with nothing to lose, because aiding a criminal that The Council had condemned was a life sentence. A murderer? I imagined that would gain them a death sentence. What could I possibly offer someone with nothing to lose to help me find Sokka or at least prove my innocence with the threat of death looming overhead if we failed?

Oh Spirits…I knew there was only one person who fit the description.

I reached into my satchel and clutched the fabric of Sokka's favorite shirt. No matter how much I would hate to be at their mercy, to ask for their help, it was for Sokka, and there was no other way.

* * *

**A/N: May be a couple days before chapter two. Having internet troubles. Thank you all for reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I brushed my long bangs behind my ears and ruffled the short hair on the back of my head.

I was clearly stalling if I was messing with my hair, no matter how badass it was.

Come on Toph, you're the greatest earth bender in the world!

No?

Do it for Sokka.

Okay.

I approached with caution, my hand on the hilt of the dagger strapped to my hip.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to work up the nerve to come in here."

"How did you?" I began, but I trailed off.

"Oh please, you're the blind one. I, on the other hand, could see you standing at my door from the window."

I sighed and entered the open door, flopping down into the first chair I bumped into.

"Make me some tea!" I snapped, hoping to regain the edge I had lost with my hesitation to approach earlier. "And don't even think of poisoning it."

"I hardly find myself in a position to take orders from you. Although hearing that you attacked my brother warrants a poison-free drink. Bravo on killing the idiot by the way. I didn't think you had it in you." My dagger was at Azula's throat before she could even move. "You know, you're pretty good at aiming even though you can't see."

"Shut your damn mouth Azula. I would never kill Sokka, but I wouldn't think twice about slitting your throat right here and now." I snarled.

Azula laughed. "Alright, no need to get testy. I'll make you some tea." She moved away once I let go of her, and she paused in—what I assume was—a doorway. "We're the same height." She mused before walking off.

"I'm twenty three, not twelve anymore. Besides, being crazy probably screwed with your growth." I replied.

Azula brought in the tea and made a show of guiding my hand while she sipped from it before releasing it back to me.

"See, no poison." She declared.

"Your germs are poison enough," I grumbled. I took a tentative sip and was surprised to find that someone had actually learned from Iroh.

"So, I assume you want me to help clear your name." Azula said after the silence had stretched between us.

"Yeah, and I've given a lot of thought to what I could offer you in return." I set my cup down and folded my hands in my lap. "I think that if you agreed to have your bending stripped and you agreed to abide by the law, I could get your status as a fugitive removed." It was all I could offer her really.

"Ha! Like I would give up my bending. I am royalty! I am—"

"A fugitive hiding in a shitty hut. It's your choice though. I've wasted enough time here." I said before standing.

She surprised me; I hadn't even made it to her front door before her voice stopped me.

"Wait." I paused and turned back towards her. "Are you saying that I would be able to go home if I helped you?" she asked softly. Her voice was almost sad…if you were some sap who believed she actually had feelings like a normal person.

"That's for your brother to decide. But I can guarantee that you wouldn't have to hide anymore." I replied.

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this for you. They just don't make silk kimono anything like the ones from the Fire Nation." Azula huffed.

She disappeared to pack a few things, and then led the way outside.

"I think the best place to start is the scene of the alleged murder. We can question witnesses, and you could be able to see if the cause really was earth bending." I stated.

"Then we're heading to Ember Island. I trust you'll be paying for a ferry." Azula sneered.

Bitch.

"Why Ember Island?" I asked, more to myself than her. Sokka was never fond of the Fire Nation after someone accidentally set one of his purses on fire.

"Rumor has it that he was looking for you."

* * *

**A/N:** Super short, I know. The next chapter was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but I combined it since this one was so short. It WILL be up tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**PREVIEW:** _Azula shook me awake just as the sun was rising. I knew this because I'd fallen asleep facing the east, and my face was just starting to get warm._

"_Get up Toph, we have to go!" She hissed._

_I sat up groggily and wiped the trail of drool from my cheek._

"_What are you bitching about?" I demanded, my mind still foggy from sleep._

"_Aang's been spotted on the island."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was uncharacteristically cold for this time of year on Ember Island. Azula and I were huddled around a small fire. I had wanted to examine the site immediately, but she insisted that we wait until morning.

Since I was relying on her eyesight and knowledge of the area, I didn't really have much choice but to submit to her whims.

"So, why did you give up a life of riches to become a member of the Avatar's group?" Azula asked, startling me.

"What do you care?" I snapped, my annoyance already high from being forced to wait.

"We've got hours to kill and neither one of us are tired." She reasoned, laying her palms flat on the ground as if surrendering.

Sokka had done the same gesture when we used to spar, but his hands had always been in the air.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked warily, nodding towards her hands.

"So you can see them easier." Azula said softly.

"My parents were controlling. They thought I was some helpless little blind girl. When they found out about my abilities, my father locked me up. So I ran away." I informed her, hoping to appease whatever curiosity she had about my life.

"But to come as far as you have, to overcome your blindness, they should have seen your potential and fostered it." Azula replied, sounding shocked at the thought of my parents being anything less than supportive.

I snorted. "My father hates earth bending."

"Why? My family was proud of me." Azula asked, and to my surprise, she didn't sound condescending, just genuinely confused.

I decided to be honest.

"I've only told two people this story, so take it as a kindness.

"Right after my father married my mother she insisted that she had to help our soldiers win the war. My father had always funded our soldiers, but my mother felt that money wasn't enough.

"So she went to the battlefields as a nurse. One of the patients she was treating was really messed up from a fire bender's attack, and because my mother looked so different from the people from his region of the Earth Kingdom, he just assumed that she was a spy or something. He freaked out and demanded that she prove her identity by bending.

"My mom wasn't a bender, so the man attacked her. She was in a coma for six months. Imagine her shock at being visibly pregnant.

"She was happy, but when I was born blind, she assumed that it was because of that soldier. So she blamed bending.

"When I started earth bending I realized that she was afraid of me, afraid of the power that comes with wielding the earth." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that happened," Azula began. "Was Sokka one of the people you told?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's always supported me."

"I see why you don't want to let him go." Azula's voice was soft, but for some reason, the little hairs on the back of my neck rose. I felt as though I shouldn't be telling her all of this.

She had tortured both my friends and her own. And when it came right down to it, she was doing this because of what she would gain, not because she cared about me or Sokka.

"I'm going to sleep now." I snapped, laying down and rolling onto my side and away from her prying eyes.

* * *

Azula shook me awake just as the sun was beginning to warm my face.

"Get up Toph, we have to leave." She hissed.

Hissed, seriously, like a snake or something. What a crazy lady.

I sat up groggily and wiped a small trail of drool from my cheek.

"What are you bitching about?" I demanded, my mind still cloudy with sleep.

"Your 'friend' Aang has been spotted on the island. We need to hurry if you want to question witnesses." She snapped back, tapping her foot impatiently.

I scrambled to my feet and followed her out into the chilly dawn.

We walked through the wooded areas of the island, and I knew the moment we'd reached the site.

Boulders were strewn about, some larger than myself, and I could make out the blurred edges of the wooden structure that once stood here.

While I picked through the rubble, looking for some indication of what had caused the collapse, Azula went to look for someone who had witnessed the events.

Figures that one would wander over the minute she walked off. I couldn't even tell if the person looked reliable.

Of course, telling if they were lying would be simple.

"It's sad," the voice put the owner at a young age, and female. "My daddy is from the Northern Water Tribe. He was the one that told Chief Sokka that she'd been spotted wandering around here. My daddy said he had been looking for her for a long time."

My chest squeezed painfully. Why had he looked for me? We promised…

"But why would she hurt him?" Azula asked as she joined us, standing beside me almost protectively. Why indeed.

"I was telling your twin before you interrupted. Her hair is way cooler by the way." I didn't have time to process her remarks before she turned back to me. "Anyway, when they met up, he was really happy. They went and had lunch, but the longer they talked, the more upset he got. Then they left."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I noticed someone approaching.

"Azu, go back to the house, now." I snapped, hoping she would take a hint. Luckily, she wasn't stupid, and the pet name probably didn't hurt.

She made it to the cover of the woods before Aang was standing in front of me.

"Miss, you should step away from her. She's a wanted criminal." He said to the girl. His voice was a lot deeper, but it was so cold.

The girl's head flicked between the two of us.

"But, Mr. Avatar, sir, there's something you should know." She pleaded.

"I said leave!" he snapped, causing the girl and I to flinch.

She left, turning back towards me every few paces uncertainly.

"I can't fix this, you'll find another way." I whispered, knowing Azula was hanging on our every word. Aang's stare was burning holes into my face.

"I can't fix this either Toph! How could you?" He screamed, and I cringed away from him.

His pain was like a slap in the face. Before I knew what was happening, he encased my wrists and feet in ice.

It didn't really matter, I was already frozen inside.

People had seen Sokka with me, getting upset before he was led away. It was obvious that earth was to blame for the collapse, and he'd been seen with me before it happened, so why not assume that I had done it?

All the evidence pointed to me.

"I loved him," I whispered. I loved him and I was more concerned with taking down rebels and making a name for myself than protecting him. He was dead. I was to blame.

"You don't do that to people you love," he replied, as if he had heard my thoughts.

When he took my bending, my world went dark. I didn't fight him. What was a world without Sokka, who had always shone the brightest in my world?

* * *

"Toph, are you awake?" Zuko's voice was filled with pain.

I sat with my back against the cold metal bars that confined me. His hand was on my shoulder.

"Yes," I mumbled.

Zuko's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, his voice echoing the same pain that each of my friends felt. "Why did you let him capture you? I know you didn't do this Toph! They're going to hang you tomorrow, in front of all of the people you fought to save, to free." His voice broke, and a tear landed on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He died at the hands of the earth, it's like he died at _my _hands. I deserve to die. Where was I when he needed me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Where were you?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"I was trying to save the world again. But what's the point when the one person I lived for is gone?"

"You're being a coward Toph! Maybe Sokka is dead, but you can't just give up! Listen to yourself, this isn't like you! You would never back down!" he yelled, and I sighed.

"At least if I'm dead, I might be able to find him in the Spirit World to say goodbye…to tell him how sorry I am." I replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, hopefully that will hold you over for a couple days. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate the honesty ;) By the way, I wouldn't mind having a beta if someone wanted to volunteer. Hint hint.


End file.
